


船泊多瑙图

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 当瓦肯人第一次降落到美国蒙大拿时埃尔隆德正坐在家里看报纸，吉尔加拉德兴冲冲地推门而入，一把扯掉头上的毛线帽后打开了电视。“快看！”他指着电视上所有频道都在滚动播放的爆炸新闻。用不着他说，埃尔隆德已经放下报纸站起身，几百年来脸上第一次露出惊愕。他们两个一同盯着新闻报道里瓦肯人那和他们虽然不同但形状类似的尖耳，露出了不知是欣慰还是该无力的笑容。
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Ereinion Gil-galad
Kudos: 4





	船泊多瑙图

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年旧文搬运存档

在从曼督斯的殿堂重返中土之后，吉尔加拉德与埃尔隆德一同度过了近乎永恒的岁月。他们的绝大多数同胞都选择在索隆被摧毁后乘船离开这片大陆，前往维林诺，但仍然有一小部分人留了下来。曾经生活在幽暗密林、现在名为绿叶森林的木精灵们与他们的国王在那片林中王国里又生活了几千年的时光，一直到人类学会怎样使用蒸汽机械并开始大规模砍伐树木后才从那里搬了出来。  
  
与瑟兰迪尔毫不动摇地坚守故土到最后一刻正好形成鲜明对比的是吉尔加拉德和埃尔隆德，这两人在第四纪最一开始时隐居在瑞文戴尔附近的某个山头，但等阿尔玟与阿拉贡的血脉也愈发淡薄后就彻底消失在了中土大陆，只是偶尔，当所有精灵都以为他们已经彻底离开之时两人会突然拜访绿叶森林，然后微笑着倾听瑟兰迪尔这几百年间堆积的苦水。  
  
又过了一段时间精灵对于中土大陆，或者说地球上的人们来说已经成为童话书里彻头彻尾的传说，他们的尖耳对于某些信仰的人来说甚至有了不详的含义。埃尔隆德再也没法不戴斗篷就随意出门散步——如果他不想被抓起来扔到柴火堆上烧死的话。但是精灵们毕竟已经活了许多个千年，只要他们愿意，就没人能发现精灵想要隐藏起来的东西。  
  
蒸汽时代来了又去，人类用着让精灵们瞠目结舌的速度不断发展着，转眼间木精灵之中被迫开设了初级电脑课，瑟兰迪尔甚至想在新技术领域大展身手，但他最终被更有理智的两人制止了。虽然人类已经文明开化到了全新的高度，但各种迹象都告诉他们，人来还远远没到能够毫无置疑地接受精灵的年代，他们可能还要再等上几百年。  
  
吉尔加拉德这话说的没错，只是算错了时间。短短八十多年后经历了第三次世界大战的人类之一向太空发射了一艘形状奇特的太空飞船，引来了另一艘飞船里好奇的星际友人。当瓦肯人第一次降落到美国蒙大拿时埃尔隆德正坐在家里看报纸，吉尔加拉德兴冲冲地推门而入，一把扯掉头上的毛线帽后打开了电视。  
  
“快看！”他指着电视上所有频道都在滚动播放的爆炸新闻。用不着他说，埃尔隆德已经放下报纸站起身，几百年来脸上第一次露出惊愕。他们两个一同盯着新闻报道里瓦肯人那和他们虽然不同但形状类似的尖耳，露出了不知是欣慰还是该无力的笑容。  
  
虽说精灵的尖耳在“第一次接触”后有了别样的理由，但稍微有点见识的人类还是可以一眼分辨出精灵和瓦肯人的区别，只需要一点，那就是刘海。诺多与木精灵曾经的两位王就“精灵是否应该改变发型争取与瓦肯人更形似以融入现代社会”这一问题展开过激烈的讨论，最后内心一直不怎么情愿的吉尔加拉德被从头到尾一直严肃反对的瑟兰迪尔说服了。不，齐刘海的精灵违和感太强，他们担心彼岸的维拉们会瞎眼后降下天罚。  
  
“没事，我们还可以再等一百年。”埃尔隆德这样安慰着辩论过后垂头丧气的两位，“人类对于新物种的接受程度只会越来越高，再过一百年我们就算走在旧金山的大街上也没有人会多看我们一点，他们顶多会以为我们是那种比较……时尚叛逆的瓦肯人吧。”  
  
这话让他说中了。当埃尔隆德一百多年后第一次报考星际舰队时考官坐在他的对面，看着他的体检资料，又看着他整个人，再回头看着他的体检资料，几分钟后才犹豫地开口了：  
  
“埃尔隆德先生，请问您和……斯波克中校是什么关系？”  
  
“您是什么意思，我不是很理解？”  
  
“请问您是半瓦肯人吗？”  
  
“您怎么会做出这种推断？”  
  
“因为您的外貌……还有体检状况……让我不得不觉得您可能是人类基因较多的混血？”面试军官小心翼翼地问道，生怕得罪了潜在的“瓦肯人”。  
  
“啊，您是说我的耳朵。”埃尔隆德装作恍然大悟的样子，摸了摸自己的尖耳。“变异，再没有别的了。我没有瓦肯人先祖。”  
  
对面的面试官似乎松了口气。  
  
吉尔加拉德一直到二十三世纪最伟大的柯克舰长遇难后才决定加入星际舰队。这位几十年来用着所谓“牛仔外交”为星联创下一个又一个奇迹的舰长的逝世让吉尔加拉德觉得星联的新时代可能要到来了。今后星联在阿尔法象限的外交手段不再会像基特莫协议之前那样横冲直撞，而是会愈发转向先礼后兵的和平外交。吉尔加拉德已经见识过太多的战争与鲜血，他不愿再成为造成死亡的一份子，但他也过够了和埃尔隆德每几个月才能在星站上见一面的日子，所以他最终还是选择成为星际舰队的一份子。  
  
在入学面试时他遇到了埃尔隆德那时一模一样的问题，不过这次的面试官只是随口一问，显得很无所谓。  
  
“当然不是，我这双耳朵只是变异而已。”这句话已经成为精灵在现代星际社会的标准用语之一，并写入了《西尔凡人际关系红皮书》。  
  
虽说现在两个人都在星际舰队服役，但他们又过了一百年左右的时间才终于能朝夕相处。星际舰队终于在二十四世纪中旬推出了千人豪华星际游轮——不，推出了联邦星舰企业号D，并允许家庭或者伴侣在同一艘星舰上服役。原本在一艘米兰达号上担任首席医管的埃尔隆德在听到这一消息时第一时间递交了申请，最终他如愿以偿，终于和吉尔加拉德在企业号D上相会了。  
  
“别担心，吾王。”当他们单独相处时埃尔隆德还是会用这个头衔，不过到了现在已经多少变成了调侃，“我们现在在二十四世纪，红衫已经不是一百年前的意义了。”  
  
“你当年给我讲了太多故事，我想忘都忘不了。”穿着红色制服配着上尉军衔扣的吉尔加拉德还是一脸羡慕地看着一袭蓝衫的少校医官，然后拽了拽紧贴在自己身上的红色制服。在星际舰队服役众多缺点中最致命的一条就是制服，吉尔加拉德原本爱穿宽松袍子，花了几千年才习惯人类的服装，现在陡然让他每天穿着比内衣还要紧的衣服走路……  
  
“省省吧，你又不是没见过我穿上个世纪的制服。直接能勒出小肚子好吗。”  
  
也许这两个被曼督斯无比嫌弃的精灵就是这么幸运，八年后，当企业号D作为企业号所有系列中最短命的一艘星舰一头扎在某颗遥远的小行星上时，埃尔隆德正和吉尔加拉德在莱萨享受攒了整整一年的度假，非常幸运地逃过一劫。  
  
“你怎么认定如果咱俩在舰上就会有个好歹呢？你看舰长大副他们不都没事吗？”吉尔加拉德靠在埃尔隆德的腿上看着PADD上面的最新消息。  
  
“皮卡德舰长和瑞克大副一看就是以后要做大事的人，不就坠舰吗他们肯定没事。但是这次伤亡比还是挺大的，像咱们这种八年来一直默默无闻的小人物还是很有可能出事的。”  
  
企业号D坠毁后不久星际舰队就新造了企业号E，但之前那个豪华游轮这次又回到了战舰状态，满脑子没有半点保卫星联只想着卿卿我我过日子的蓝衫中校以及红衫少校最终还是调到了另一艘小型星舰上。但让埃尔隆德纳闷的是这次他俩的调离申请一次审批通过，而且顺便还都升了一级，就好像上级有谁正好想要送他俩个人情一样。他和吉尔加拉德思考了半天，突然意识到他们又几百年没和瑟兰迪尔联系过了。上次分别前留的通讯波段竟然还没忘，连通几秒钟后瑟兰迪尔过了几千年仍然没什么变化的脸从视频另一端冒了出来。  
  
“你俩还记得我这么个精存在啊。”酸溜溜的口气也是几千年还是那个味。  
  
“现在你在星联任职吗？”埃尔隆德完全不想再听一次几百年绝对没什么变化的苦水。  
  
“是吧，也不是。”金发的精灵耸了耸肩，吉尔加拉德从视频的衣角捕捉到了对方和以前截然不同的穿着。  
  
“瑟兰迪尔你这是穿着黑色皮衣吗？”  
  
对方翻了个白眼，表示是又怎样？  
  
“所以说你这是……莫非你在31区？！”看着皮衣埃尔隆德突然想到了什么很不好的回忆。  
  
“31区是什么？”吉尔加拉德从没听说过有这么个组织，但从瑟兰迪尔的表情来看，埃尔隆德说对了。  
  
“就是一群穿着黑色皮衣人，属于专门替星联干一些没法拿到明面上的脏事。很多年前他们招募过我，但我没同意——瑟兰迪尔，你怎么会跑去31去？”  
  
“这你就不用操心了，我自然有我自己的理由，但是你俩现在能到同一艘星舰上是多亏了我！下次不许一消失就消失几百年也不来找我喝酒了！”  
  
等一个多小时通讯终于结束后埃尔隆德对吉尔加拉德说：“我怎么觉得瑟兰迪尔加入31区就是为了防止咱俩再偷偷跑掉扔下他一个人不管呢？”  
  
“很有这个可能。”  
  
此时此刻，在阿尔法象限与伽玛象限的漫长战争终于结束，失踪七年的航海家号也惊喜回归之后，埃尔隆德正和吉尔加拉德在星联与克林昂边境的多瑙图星站休息。吉尔加拉德现在荣升至一艘罗德岛级星舰的舰长，而埃尔隆德担任他的首席医官，他们现在正在享受难得的登陆假期。  
  
“不过我还是想问，你为什么选择多瑙图。”埃尔隆德抿了口杯中的安多利买酒，看向旁边将蜥蜴白兰地一饮而尽，向着酒保又要了一杯的吉尔加拉德。对于天性偏静的埃尔隆德来说他对这个种族混杂人声鼎沸，尤其是弗伦吉人经营的星站实在是没有太大好感，但这次轮到吉尔加拉德决定，他也就没有拒绝。  
  
吉尔加拉德并没有正面回答，埃尔隆德也就抛开了这个念头，享受着杯中的麦酒。不得不说阿尔法象限最会做生意的弗伦吉人的确有些珍品藏货，这瓶安多利买酒虽然花了他不少信用点，但是味道的确甘醇，让他不由想起在最后联盟之战结束后以及索伦覆灭后他被瑟兰迪尔拉去幽暗密林品尝过的酒。香醇的饮品在他的唇齿间弥漫开来，一瞬间埃尔隆德在酒精的作用下把身边形形色色的外星人种全都看成了在密林狂欢的精灵们，将这颗距地球几百光年的星站当成了曾经属于他们的的中土……  
  
然后埃尔隆德的眼前出现了自己曾经的养父——梅格洛尔的面容。  
  
您怎么会在这？他差点把这句话问出口，但埃尔隆德只觉得自己喝多了，因为那张脸孔虽然像极了梅格洛尔，却不是埃尔隆德幼年记忆中总是蹙着眉头，沉寂中深含愧疚的脸。坐在他不远处吧台旁的黑发男人正在与酒保低声说笑，白皙的皮肤上也因为酒精而多了一抹绯红。但当那位男子无意间转过头来正好对上埃尔隆德有些模糊的双眼时，对方却很明显地双手一抖，右手酒杯中的液体洒了几滴出来。  
  
埃尔隆德是不会认错那双眼睛的，那双即使在最快乐的时刻仍然藏着忧伤的眼睛。而此刻不远处那人已经平静下来，正用那双记忆中的温和眼神看向他，然后朝这边轻轻举起酒杯。  
  
虽然已过去千年，但您仍然安好……这就够了。  
  
埃尔隆德并没有走过去同梅格洛尔打招呼，只是同样朝对方举起了自己的杯子，然后一饮而尽。  
  
那个熟悉又陌生的男人在这场小插曲后没半个小时就离开了娱乐区。埃尔隆德通过多瑙图星站的落地窗，看到有艘小而优美的飞船从停泊港缓缓起飞，曲速跃进宇宙的深处。在那艘运私人船只进入曲速前的几秒钟，埃尔隆德清晰地认出了船体一侧的番号：诺多兰提号。  
  
吉尔加拉德不知什么时候走了过来，从身后抱住他的腰，他们依偎在落地窗前看向窗外茫茫宇宙与星河。  
  
“你早就知道，是吗？所以才选在这里。”  
  
吉尔加拉德并没有回答，只是吻了吻埃尔隆德的脸颊。  
  
群星浩瀚，宇宙穿驰。埃尔隆德看向窗外无边无际的空间，他觉得自己从没有那一刻感觉到这样苍老，却也如此年轻。属于精灵的纪元早就在中土大陆画上了重重的句号，但精灵们却仍然顽强地在群星间一步一步留下了自己的脚印。更重要的是从未有谁忘记自己身后几千上万年的历史，并且永远在心间带着一把中土的土壤，一片密林的树叶或者一抹双圣树的光辉而不断曲速前行。  
  
再加上身后这个黑发男人的陪伴，埃尔隆德觉得自己已经迫不及待想要踏上群星间的下一段探索。  
  
  
  



End file.
